gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny and Serenity
Destiny and Serenity is the seventh episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E, and the second episode of the Signas Rising arc. Synopsis Plot Following the battle between Xavier Dunn and Ash Kennedy, Raven Harlot managed to receive a video tape of the battle from Samantha Dunn; another member of her team. As she began to watch the fight, Xaiver knocked on her door and asked if they can do a Gunpla battle as she arrived; but despite her phobia of men, she kindly accepts the offer, only for her to suffer a panic attack at the same time; as she roughly closed the door and rushed back to her room, stopping the video of the fight. Xavier leaves Raven's dorm room as he began to wonder why she panicked upon seeing him. He starts to walk back to the Albatross Signas dorm room until a girl with chestnut orange hair walked by him. As she wondered if he too is a Gunpla fighter, she turns around and introduced herself as Serina Arikawa. The two exchange introductions as they head back to their respective dorm rooms; however, Serina is unaffiliated with any team, and her upbeat looks made Xavier feel suspicious about her. At the Albatross Signas dorm room, Ash and Aoi have a free battle in the team's Gunpla simulator. Aoi uses her new Stark Thielva mobile suit against Ash's Arios Sigma, though he was able to quickly overpower her thanks to his experiences in prior Gunpla battles. The battle was terminated when Aoi receives a phone call from her sister Asami, asking if she will cook dinner. With that, Ash and Aoi leave the dorm room as they both head back to the Shiroyama shrine and prepare dinner for Aoi's siblings. Jake then challenges Xavier, who came back to the room, to a Gunpla battle using his new F91 Blue Destiny model as his mobile suit. Their mentor Mr. Marcenas watches the fight as he analyzes Jake and Xavier's skills. Meanwhile, at the shrine, Ash wakes Aoi up as she had passed out after cooking dinner for her siblings. At the same time, Ash receives a text from his phone, but as he opens the message in question, it turned out that the sender was Hanako. The two run back to the dorm after they said farewell to Asami and finished eating the dinner Aoi prepared. Elizabeth passes by as she introduced Serina, a girl Xavier met, to them. She was amazed to meet Ash as she had heard about him, his accomplishments, and the experience he has with Gunpla after talking with his sister about him. She eventually challenges Ash to a Gunpla battle, much to his dismay, only for him to accept using his ReZEL; they head to Emily's store afterwards, with Elizabeth and Aoi spectating the fight. As they make it to the room, they were amazed to see that Ms. Sumeragi learned about the battle that Ash and Serina are to partake in. Serina sets her GP base and takes out her AGX-9900S-DV Gundam X Serenity Divider model from her Gunpla carrying case, something that she brings with her before her Gunpla matches in the Swedish Gunpla Grand Prix qualifiers. The battle began as the two GP Bases and Gunplas are set, with a Mysterious female watching the fight from the sidelines. Trivia *This episode marks the first time where Raven Harlot suffers a panic attack.